When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by DarthSmurf
Summary: What if Obi-Wan Kenobi had never made it to Tatooine but instead started a family of his own? ...The only result can be tragedy.


When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fic, so please be kind. Flames aren't appreciated. Nice comments would be great! Constructive critism is welcome as long as it is constructive.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ben? Where are you honey?"  
  
"In here!" Christiane Kenobi walked into the large family room to see her husband Ben Kenobi, trying to put together his home made crib. His short ginger colour hair had streaks of grey, showing his age of 43. He was still sexy to her, more so since the day they were married.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Christiane walked over to him, all the while rubbing her stomach. She was currently 6 months pregnant. "When did you have time to do this? I thought you were working overtime all week?"  
  
"Yes, I was." He was still working on a screw. "But I managed to make time."  
  
"Oh really?" He stood up and walked over. He kissed her lightly on the lips and gently patted her stomach.  
  
"Anything for my beautiful wife." He whispered, with a smirk he went back to work on assembling the crib.  
  
Christiane sat down on the sofa and put up her feet on a stool. "Honey?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How are things at the office?"  
  
"Quiet. Not a lot of people need a lawyer I guess." He smiled, "A lot of people are staying out of trouble, with the Empire and all."  
  
"Yes, I figured as much." Before Christiane could ask another question the room was filled with the sound of an electric screwdriver. Twenty minutes later Ben had the crib all together and he stood back to admire it.  
  
"Not bad, hun honey? I told you I could do it!" He pulled Christiane up off the couch and held her in front of him.  
  
"It's beautiful." The oak wood shinned from the light of Alderaan's sun. "I love it."  
  
"I love you too." Ben smirked and turned Christiane toward him. "Now give me my reward!"  
  
"Your reward?" Christiane asked teasingly. "What makes you think you deserve one?"  
  
"Hey, come on! If you don't give I'm just going to take." He leaned down and kissed his beautiful wife passionately.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next morning Christiane hurried downstairs to make her and her husband breakfast. When she had woken up, Ben had had his arms around her and she had taken extra care not to wake up her exhausted husband.  
  
Now she put on a pot of tea, made some scrambled eggs, a ½ a loaf of toast, and a plate full of bacon. Christiane could hear Ben coming down the stairs humming. As always he went and fed his fish and their cat, Yoda, then he'd come in and kiss Christiane good morning, grab a cup of tea and then fetch the morning paper.  
  
Just on time Ben came in and gave Christiane a passionate kiss, and he smirked his eyes twinkling. "Good morning Mrs. Kenobi, you are looking radiant this morning. Last night was wonderful by the way." He practically skipped out of the kitchen to get the paper.  
  
Christiane blushed and looked down at her outfit, it was a tunic and pants that she had stolen from her husband's closet. She smiled to herself as she put everything ready on the table and sat down. After a few moments she heard noises from outside. "Ben? What's going on?"  
  
She walked down the hall and then slipped on a pair of comfy shoes. Opening the door she walked outside...their front yard was filled with men in white armour, Stormtroopers. Out in the street were several armoured speeders and some swoop bikes, the troopers all had guns pointed at her husband, who was on his knees "BEN!"  
  
He turned around and looked at her sadly, the troopers never letting down their guard. Another speeder pulled up and a tall human male stepped out and walked over to Ben. "You Jedi scum." He kicked him in the stomach and Ben doubled over.  
  
"Stop it!" Christiane ran over and the stormtroopers moved out of the way. "Ben, what's going on?" When he didn't answer Christiane looked at the Imperial officer. "You've made a mistake, this is my husband Ben Kenobi, a respected lawyer..."  
  
"M'lady please stand down and move out of the way." The Officer said.  
  
"No!" another Imperial officer approached her husband. In his hand was some sort of collar. "What are you doing?" The officer ignored her and instead clasped the collar around Ben's neck. Ben screamed out. "Take that off! What is that?"  
  
A younger officer pulled her up and away from her husband. "Let go of me!" He dragged her over to the Head Imperial. "M'lady your husband is being taken away by the orders of the Emperor."  
  
"The Emperor?" She was outraged. "You bastard!"  
  
The Imperial walked away and the young officer was still holding her. "Ben!" Her husband looked at her with tears in his eyes, and he then let the stormtroopers pick him up. He held himself up to his full height, even through his suit was torn and dirty he looked dignified and in charge.  
  
"Former Jedi Master and former General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the old Republic, you are under arrest for treason against the Empire, by order of Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader. You are to be executed for your crimes." The officer said, his voice full of pride. "You have your last free day Kenobi, how do you pled to these charges?  
  
"I serve the Republic, the Jedi Order and the Galactic Senate." He stared right past the officer. "I serve the Force." Ben looked him in the eyes. "I do not recognize the Emperor, as the leader of this Galaxy."  
  
"That's nice Kenobi. Take him away." Two stormtroopers roughly pulled him and put him into a speeder.  
  
"Wait!" Christiane had managed to break free and she ran to her husband. "Ben...Obi-Wan...my husband! Tell me it wasn't all a lie."  
  
He looked broken, but he responded. "I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you and I will continue to love you till the day I die. You and that baby." She leaned over and quickly kissed him and then the speeder sped away, knocking her to the curb. Several stormtroopers were still around, but without a glance they climbed into their speeders or onto their swoop bikes. Christiane was left all alone to cry on the curb.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Christiane was lifeless. She was staring out the window, to where it had all happened. There were still marks all over the front yard from where the troopers had walked. The crib that her husband had made for their baby was sitting off to the side.  
  
The neighbours had been curious and several of them outraged. Quite a few had been over to offer their support, but the people that secretly supported the Empire had been disgusted.  
  
Besides eating occasionally and showering, she watched the HoloNews. They had reported the arrest of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was said to be the last of the Jedi. Lord Vader had been pleased.  
  
Christiane had shut it off after that.  
  
Most of the time Christiane sat and thought, she had gone through all of Ben's things and then she had gone in the attic.  
  
Christiane had never seen a need for an attic and had never gone up there before. If she had wanted something up there Ben always volunteered to do it for her. Now she understood why.  
  
There were two regular size boxes that gave Christiane what she wanted to know. Inside the first box were clothes...tunics, pants, boots, and cloaks, the robes of a Jedi Knight. There was also three lightsabers: two blue, one green. In the other box, there was holos, a lot of them actually.  
  
She had dragged them downstairs and had sorted through them. There were a lot of pictures of Ben with a very tall man; a man Christiane assumed had been his Master. There was pictures of him and his friends, pictures of Jedi sparring matches, pictures of him with distinguished people. He grew older and the tall man also aged. Suddenly they stopped and there were pictures of Ben with a young boy, his padawan. At the bottom were datapads; they talked of Obi-Wan's different trials. How his Master had rejected him and then taken him back. How his Master had died at the hand of a Sith Lord and how he had promised to take on the boy as his padawan. The daily innings and goings of a Jedi Master, his wants and emotions, his fear of failing and then the clone wars and then the entries stopped.  
  
She had put the boxes beside the crib.  
  
She rubbed her belly and then clicked on the HoloNews. The reporter was standing in what she recognized as the Imperial Palace, she then saw Darth Vader, and then her husband. She went down onto the floor and reached out to try and touch him, "Ben..." His eyes were not bright, like they usually were, but dead, dead as the night.  
  
"I'm taking great pleasure in ending your life Master." Darth Vader said, his voice full of malice, the camera shifted to get a good look at the evil Sith Lord.  
  
The camera shifted back to Obi-Wan who just kept his head up. He seemed to be staring right at her, like he knew she was watching.  
  
Then the camera stepped back revealing the whole room, a room made for executions. The room was also filled with people, many Imperial Officers, and some just ordinary people.  
  
"Fine." Vader pulled out his lightsaber, and ignited it, the red blade extending to its full length. With a sneer on his face he plunged the saber through the middle of Obi-Wan's stomach causing him to grasp his stomach and fall to the floor.  
  
There was cheering in the background and the reporter announced the death of the final Jedi.  
  
Christiane felt the tears fall down her face and then a strong pain in her stomach. She gasp and felt a wave of dizziness, she then blacked out on her hard wood floor.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She woke up to a bright light, she started to turn away from it but someone stopped her. "Stay still M'lady."  
  
The pain then caught up with her and she let of a horrifying scream. "Stop the pain!!!! PLEASE!"  
  
"Hold on M'lady." The young lady said. "Hold on." She injected something in Christiane's skin and the pain subsided.  
  
A few minutes a man came into her view and the bright lights faded off to show that she was in a room, a hospital room. "Are you a doctor?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, I'm Doctor Hogan." He sat down in the chair beside her bed.  
  
"What happened to me doctor?" She turned so she could talk to him face to face.  
  
"Do you remember how you got here?"  
  
"No, all I remember is a sharp pain...a pain in my stomach..." Christiane reached down and touched her stomach, the size of it reduced. "Doctor, what happened to my baby?"  
  
"You went into early labour and-"  
  
"AND WHAT?" She asked angrily. She then calmed down, her breathing heavy "Where is my baby, doctor?" she asked sadly, her hands still on her stomach.  
  
"Mrs. Kenobi, your child died." He sighed, waiting for the yelling to start. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no...please it couldn't have. Please Doctor just tell me where my baby is! JUST TELL ME! Did you give him to the Imperials? Did you take him away like my husband? WHERE IS MY BABY? You BASTARD!" Christiane was throwing her arms into the air, her face red in anger. "Where is my baby!"  
  
"He's gone. I'm so very sorry. Is there anyone you can call?" the doctor asked calmly, afraid of the answer.  
  
"That baby was all I had left." Christiane said, tears falling down her face. The doctor motioned to the nurse and she injected her with a needle. She blacked out.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
When she awoke again, several people were in the room. Doctor Hogan, the nurse, a tall dignified looking man and a woman around 34 or so. The nurse approached when she saw she was awake. "Hello."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Your baby was a male and we need a name for the death certificate." Christiane felt tears forming and she quickly wiped them away.  
  
"I'd like to name him Qui-Gon Anakin Kenobi." Christiane said immediately.  
  
The nurse gave her an odd look, "That's a peculiar name."  
  
"Those names meant a lot to my husband." Christiane said angrily. "Who are you to question what I wanted to name my own son."  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Kenobi." The nurse said, "I didn't mean anything-"  
  
"Just leave. Leave now." The nurse looked at the Doctor and he shrugged. The nurse walked out of the room and the doctor quickly followed.  
  
The woman and the man then approached. The woman spoke first. "I liked those names, they're very strong."  
  
"Thank you." Christiane said sitting up in her bed. "Like I said, they meant a lot to my husband. I just wanted..."  
  
"I understand. I'm Padme Amidala." She pointed to the man beside her, "And this is Bail Organa, we were good friends with your husband."  
  
"I didn't know my husband had such high established friends." Christiane's tone then grew frustrated, "Course I didn't really know my husband at all now did I?"  
  
The two former Senators smiled. "He loved you very much." Padme said. "Didn't he Bail?"  
  
"Every time we talked it was always about you, and lately it was you and your baby. He wanted nothing more then to have a family with you, but things didn't work out as planned."  
  
"What do you mean as planned?"  
  
Padme sighed, "Obi-Wan was supposed to go to Tatooine and look after my son, but he never made it there. He met you and fell in love. I couldn't bear to separate the two of you, and I wanted Obi-Wan to be happy. He had sacrificed so much for my happiness and my livelihood over the years, I felt I owed him a life. His padawan, Anakin Skywalker, was my husband, and we were married in secret. In the end Anakin turned to the dark side and he is currently ruling the galaxy as Lord Vader. I had twins, a girl and a boy, who were very powerful in the Force, if they were ever discovered the Emperor would use them in his evil plans. We couldn't let that happened, so we decided to separate them; Leia was to stay on Alderaan with Bail, and Luke was to go to Tatooine to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Obi-Wan was ordered by Master Yoda to go there and train Luke when the time was right. He never made it there." She said simply.  
  
"To think I just thought he was a good looking lawyer." Christiane said softly.  
  
"I got him his law license." Bail said. "I didn't think he'd be good at it." He added jokingly.  
  
"I miss him." Christiane said, silent tears falling down her face.  
  
Bail just smiled, Padme turned away tears falling down her face. "Ben was a good man, and he loved you more then anything."  
  
"I have nothing anymore." Christiane said, looking at Bail, her blue eyes full of grief. "Nothing." She said looking away.  
  
Bail just nodded and put his hand on her back, her tears started to come in sobs and she just couldn't contain the grief any longer.  
  
She finally choked out. "I don't know what to do."  
  
All that could be heard was the sobs of a widow.  
  
The End 


End file.
